Will of a Swordsman
by Hitomi Itsumo
Summary: This is my first fic. so be nice. It is mainly about Sanjuro from .hacklegend of Twilight's Bracelet. I hope you enjoy! COMPLETED!
1. Training

**Chapter One: Training **

Sanjuro watched from a distance as Shugo battled the monster. He was impressed at how strong Shugo had gottan in just a few battles. He noticed the monster catch Shugo off guard and hit him, sending him flying a couple of feet away. Unsheathing his katana, Sanjuro dashed at the monster and slashed its head off, killing it instantly.

He watched the monster's body vanish before taking attention to the fallen twin blade. A blinking red aura around his body told Sanjuro that he needed healing. Kneeling down beside Shugo, he took out a healing potion and lifted Shugo's head so he could drink it. The aura soon disappeared and Shugo opened his eyes slowly.

"Where did the monster go?" asked Shugo, getting up and looking around.

"I killed it, you shouldn't have let your guard down or you could have," answered Sanjuro as he also got up.

"Well, lets go find another one, I promise I will do better next time," said Shugo eagerly.

"No, that was enough for today. You did a good job," replied Sanjuro with a smile. Shugo returned the smile and they warped back to the root town.


	2. Promise

**Chapter Two**

_Yes this is going to be another short chapter so don't hurt me. I will get better I promise. Oh yea and I don't own .hack! _

They warped back to the aqua town, Mac Anu. Rena was sitting on a stair near the chaos gate with a frown on her face.

"Rena, what is wrong?" asked Shugo, rushing over to his sister and sitting down.

"You promised you would spend time with me today Shugo," answered Rena with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry sis, we still have time to go to a dungion," reassured Shugo, smiling at her. Rena looked at him for a couple of seconds before smiling as well. Shugo looked at Sanjuro who nodded at them. The twin blade and the heavy blade then ran towards the chaos gate. After yelling out the keywords and had warped to a field, the swordsman was left alone.

_Yea short...very...short....::hides:: PLEASE REVIEW! But don't hurt me about the short chapters! _


	3. Hotaru's Question

**Chapter Three**

_Alright this chapter is longer and I hope that you are happy! ::wipes off tomatoes that were thrown at her:: Okay well this one might be better than the last two so enjoy! _

Sanjuro sat on a hill of Dun Lorieg and watched the people going to town shops then to the chaos gate. To him, this was a moment of peace from the troubles of both the real world and this one.

He was started by a little whine. He looked down beside him, seeing a familar baby grunty. Coming towards him and the grunty was Hotaru. She stopped, picking up the baby grunty and hugging it.

"Oh thank you, Mr. Sanjuro! You found my grunty. I couldn't find him anywhere," she said with a smile.

"He was the one who actually found me," he replied with a chuckle. The female wavemaster giggled while giving her grunty a piney apple.

"So what are you doing out here alone?" she asked him.

"I didn't really feel like logging off nor did I feel like going to a dungion. Besides, I don't mind being alone," he answered.

Hotaru sat down beside him, setting her grunty in her lap. "But loneliness isn't a good thing. Are you lonely in the real world?"

Sanjuro was silent for a moment before getting up. Hotaru watched him, a frown soon came across her face. He looked down at her. "Before you say it, no you did not make me upset with your question. I just remembered there is something I need to do, have a nice day." He then walked towards the chaos gate and logged off.


	4. Memories

**Chapter Four**

_Okay well this one mainly deals with Sanjuro in the real world. I made up something for his real life self so don't hurt me. _

_Italics are Sanjuro's memories!_

In an apartment room, a 20 year old man took off the headset and layed it by the computer monitor. He let a sigh escape him as he got out of the chair and walked towards the apartment door. Putting on his shoes, he stepped out.

It was a peaceful, autumn day as he walked in the park. So much clouded his mind, the memories surprising him. One memory made a frown come across his face.

_**A little girl threw a ball at the fourteen year old boy. He caught it and giggled, running as the girl chased him. He stopped, hearing a crashing sound and turned to see the girl had tripped and fell. Dropping the ball, he ran over to see if she was alright. She got up slowly and wiped the first off her pants. **_

_**"Don't worry, Taka, I'm alright," she said happily. He stopped infront of her and smiled, patting her head gently. **_

He stopped walking, noticing he had reached the end of the walkway in the park. He turned around to walk back the way he had come, letting a different memory come into his mind.

_**The little girl layed down on the hilltop and looked up at the sky. Taka sat down beside her and looked at her. This girl made him so happy and peaceful inside. **_

_**"Hey can I asked you a question, Taka?" she asked looking at him. **_

_**"Sure what is it?" he replied.**_

_**"Will you protect me forever?" **_

_**Taka was silent for a moment before smiling, "Oh course I will." **_


	5. Battle

**Chapter Five**

Sanjuro walked through Mac Anu looking around. He stopped, seeing Shugo standing on the bridge looking down at the water. Sensing Sanjuro looking at him, the twin blade looked at him and smiled.

"Good morning, Sanjuro," said Shugo happily.

"Good morning," replied Sanjuro in a quiet tone.

"Lets go on a dungion adventure," said Shugo jumping up and down eagerly. Sanjuro nodded and followed Shugo to the chaos gate.

Like the other day, Sanjuro watched from a distance as Shugo battled the monster. This one was a bit tougher than before but Shugo seemed to be handling it quite easily. He used Data Drain to finish it off and smiled at Sanjuro.

"How did I do?" he asked with a smile.

"You did well, I am proud of you," Sanjuro replied.

It didn't take the two warriors long until they reached the dungion. Once inside, it looked like the insides of a castle. This was one of Sanjuro's favorite dungions, for normally there were sword weapons in the treasure boxes.

"Be careful Shugo, the monsters in here will be stronger than the ones on the field," said Sanjuro, looking at him. Shugo nodded in reply.

The two warriors noticed that there were not any monster on the floors that they had been on. This worried Sanjuro, for there were always atleast one portal on a dungion floor. He stopped, seeing something on the ground infront of them. He knelt down and noticed a small patch of corrupted data. Sanjuro's eyes widened and he got up quickly.

He looked over at Shugo, "We got to get out of here, this is a corrupted area!" Shugo nodded and they started to run back to the entrance. They stopped, noticing that they had been trapped into the room. Sanjuro cursed under his breath, knowing tha now would be a good time to use a sprite ocarina but didn't have one and he knew Shugo wouldn't. The sound of loud footsteps brought a chill down his spine as he looked behind him and noticed a monster coming towards them. Green data strands surrounded the monter's being which told him that it was corrupted.

Shugo got between Sanjuro and the monster. He unsheathed his twin blade and glared at the monster. Sanjuro looked at Shugo and then back at the monster. This was not a time for Shugo to play hero, not by himself anyway.

"Stand back, I will need you to perform Data Drain when the time comes. I will do the fighting," commanded Sanjuro as he took a step foreward and unsheated his sword. Shugo blinked a couple of times before taking a step back and watching the blade master.

Sanjuro dashed at the monster, raising his sword and then bringing it down on the monster's arm. The arm fell to the ground but Sanjuro noticed that the monster's arm grow back. The monster then charged at him and Sanjuro took out a scroll.

"SUMMON THUNDER!" he cried out and a large monster shot a thunder blast at the corrupted data bug but it seemed to not be affected by it. The data bug reflected the blast back at Sanjuro's monter, killing it. Sanjuro took a step back as he watched the monster charge towards him again.

"TIGER CLAWS!" yelled Shugo as he jumped infront of Sanjuro and performed a series of slashing attacks on the monster. The monster took a step back and Shugo performed the attack again. Before Shugo could finish the assult, the monster hit him in the stomach, sending him flying into a wall. Sanjuro watched his comrade hit the wall, a feel of rage going through his body. The monster seemed to have ignored Sanjuro since it was heading towards Shugo. Sanjuro dashed at the monster and hit it in the back with his sword.

"REPTH!" yelled Sanjuro and a white aura surrounded Shugo's body. The wounds that Shugo had received had healed and he slowly got up. Sanjuro smiled at him before turning his attention back to the data bug. He then slashed at the monster over and over again, trying to buy Shugo some time to get ready to attack.

Shugo then let his bracelet glow and pointed the arm it was on at the monster. Seeing what Shugo was fixing to do, Sanjuro moved out of the way.

"DATA DRAIN!" cried Shugo and a blast shot from the bracelet at the monster. A scream could be heard from the monster as it slowly transformed into a Twinkle Grass. Sanjuro stabbed the small monster with his sword, killing it instantly. He then sighed in relief as he watched the room doors open. He looked at Shugo and walked out.


	6. Will of the Warriors

**Chapter Six**

Shugo stretched as he left the chaos gate, a smile on his face. "That was a tough monster but we defeated it togather."

Sanjuro blinked a couple of times before letting a small smile come across his face. He walked over to Shugo and patted him on the head. "I am very proud of you, you actually did the importance of defeating the monster. Rena will be impressed at you new skills and you will be able to protect her from any danger."

Shugo nodded, "Well I hate to say this but it is time for bed. I have school in the morning, I had lots of fun," Shugo said before heading to the chaos gate and logging off. Sanjuro was silent for a moment before doing the same.

Taka stood infront of a grave a looked down at the tombstone. The girl that he promised to protect would never be there for him to protect. He could remember her smile and peaceful aura. That is why he became Sanjuro, to do what he could not do in the real world.

He let a grin come across his face. "I hope you are proud of me.....Tori...."

Author's Note: Whahoo I am finished! Now I can make another fanfic. Hope yall enjoyed, please review!


End file.
